Toadsworth
|gender = Male |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |kindred ='Superiors:' *Princess Peach (Ruler) Friends: * Princess Peach (Friend) * Mario (Friend) * Luigi (Friend) * Toad (Friend) * Toadette (Friend) |race = Toad |forms = |revenue = Charles Martinet (present)}} Toadsworth (キノじい, Kinojii in Japanese ), voiced by Charles Martinet, is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an elderly Toad and Princess Peach's longtime steward, first appearing in Super Mario Sunshine, where he comes along with Princess Peach and Mario to Isle Delfino. He is always worried about the princess and takes care of the Toads. Appearances ''Super Mario Sunshine Toadsworth makes his first appearance in ''Super Mario Sunshine ''where he accompanied Mario, Princess Peach, and a bunch of Toads to Isle Delfino for a vacation. At first he simply accompanies the Princess around the island. After she is kidnapped by Shadow Mario, he can be found fretting and worrying in various locations. After she is rescued he returned with the rest of the vacationers to the Mushroom Kingdom. New Super Mario Bros. Toadsworth replaces Toad as the host of Toad Houses in ''New Super Mario Bros.. He can give out items to Mario or Luigi if they complete his mini-games. Other Appearances ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Toadsworth makes a cameo in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! whenever a player wins a cup; he drives the Parade Kart that takes them to their Trophy. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Toadsworth makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the game where he presents Mario and Luigi with a Suitcase. Later he comes to the Beanbean Kingdom himself (along with Princess Peach). After a while, he spends his time with Peach in the Mushroom Embassy. ''Mario Power Tennis Toadsworth makes another cameo appearance as the referee in ''Mario Power Tennis. Mario Baseball series Toadsworth is a playable character in both Mario Superstar Baseball and its sequel, Mario Super Sluggers. He is on Peach's team. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Toadsworth accompanies Princess Peach on her trip to Rogueport during ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He keeps Princess Peach very close to him, but ends up losing her. When Mario comes to Rogueport he meets a frantic Toadsworth who is incredibly worried about the missing Princess. Mario assures Toadsworth that he will save her, and Toadsworth spends the remainder of the game in Rogueport's Inn. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, he is with Mario and Luigi when Princess Peach takes an experimental trip back in time with Professor E. Gadd's time machine, and is paranoid that something terrible will happen. His fears later become justified, as when the time machine returns a Shroob is in it. Before that, however, he promptly faints, and requires a Refreshroom to revive him. He is still confused when he wakes up and accidentally pushes Mario and Luigi into a time hole. He later teams up with his younger self to teach the Bros. new moves and keep Baby Peach entertained while she stays in the future. He is last seen in the game when he, Mario, Luigi and Peach bid his younger self and the babies goodbye who are going back to their time. ''Mario Party 7 Toadsworth appears in ''Mario Party 7 as the main host of the boards. Personality Toadsworth is a very elderly Toad. He is very protective of the Toads and is very kind (except when the Toads are in danger). Also, Toadsworth is shown to care very deeply for Princess Peach and protects her as she is his own very own daughter. Whenever Peach is captured (which, given Bowser's track record, happens a lot), Toadsworth gets very upset and usually blames himself or Mario and Luigi for not protecting her at the time. }} de:Toadsworth it:Maestro Toad es:Maestro Kinopio fr:Papy Champi nl:Toadsworth zh:Toadsworth no:Toadsworth da:Toadsworth Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Toads Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Elderly Characters